


New Year’s Wishes

by Fortuneaux



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Androids, Bottom Connor, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Recovery, Swearing, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortuneaux/pseuds/Fortuneaux
Summary: Hank and Connor spend the New Year doing what they've both always wanted to - each other.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	New Year’s Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's my very first DBH fanfic and I'm only a million years late to the fandom! (￢ε￢;) The important thing is that I’m here! I hope there's still love for these two and please enjoy! ♥♥♥ Happy New Year!

Hank got into the car and leaned back as he heaved a heavy sigh. It was once again one of those days he found it extremely hard _not_ to drink. They were still too many and too often, but for once the alcoholics anonymous meeting hadn't helped his thirst at all. It was New Year's eve and while most people spent it looking at their past to reflect on their future Hank was more willing to get shit-faced and forget his past ever existed. Earlier years he had also weighed the option of getting rid of the future altogether but this year that was off the table. Ever since Connor had moved in with him after the android revolution he had put those self-destructive thoughts aside because - in his words - he didn't want to upset Connor. It was mostly true, but it was only a fraction of the truth. 

Even with all the positive progress he had made on his addiction in the past few weeks he still found himself in a foul mood whenever the alcoholic in him couldn’t get a drink. That irk and aggression were often unwillingly directed at Connor and although Hank had gotten better at controlling himself today was a day when all methods of self-control had failed. 

”How did the meeting go?” Connor asked as he turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. He knew Hank well enough to know whenever he was in a foul mood and although he knew it was best to leave him be he rarely could.

”What’s it to you?” Hank retorted in an annoyed manner as he crossed his hands on his chest. He didn’t like himself when he snapped at Connor but he couldn’t help it when the alcoholic in him threw a tantrum.

”You don’t have to share if you don’t want to”, Connor replied calmly while driving out of the parking lot. It had been a long day and he could understand that Hank wanted a moment to gather himself.

Hank didn’t respond. He had fallen into a battle with himself on whether to have a drink or not. Alcohol numbed the pain. Alcohol gave him comfort. Alcohol momentarily erased the real world. Alcohol also ruined his relationships, his health, his career. Alcohol was something Connor didn’t like him using, but Connor didn’t understand that sometimes there were hard as fuck-days.

”Stop the car”, Hank said abruptly as he recognized the bright neon letters of Jimmy’s bar. ”I need a drink.”

”But you’ve been doing so well”, Connor protested while still pulling the car into a halt. Although he wanted to encourage Hank’s soberness he knew it was no use arguing with him. 

”That’s not your fucking decision”, Hank spat. He knew he was disgusting. He was an abomination. He was the worst person ever to talk to Connor like that.

”You’re right, it’s not”, Connor said as he looked at the steering wheel. The engine was still humming, Connor clearly hoped that Hank would change his mind.

”Damn right I am”, Hank said. His thirst was almost overwhelming, his anger also. The two walked hand in hand in the darkness that grew within him. Today was the worst day he could remember since leaving the drink. It just wasn’t worth it. New Year always brought back old memories. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut. The bright neon letters beseeched him to come inside, have a drink, take a load off. 

He heard the engine quiet and Connor step out of the car. ”If you decide to drink then I’ll accompany you", Connor said as he walked past him to the door of Jimmy’s bar. There he stood under the neon sign and reminded Hank of the first time they'd met. The only difference was that Connor was no longer wearing his Cyberlife uniform, instead he had opted for mostly black and white menswear being still very much a button-up and a blazer-kind of guy. 

Hank looked into his brown eyes and saw disappointment. It made him angrier, so angry that he wanted to scream, but the anger wasn’t for Connor. It was for himself. The gaze of those brown eyes made him want to shrink because he was a failure, he had failed Connor and Connor was the only one who had believed in him. Even now, when he wanted to self-destruct, Connor would stand by his side. The darkness within him retreated a little, once again pushed away by Connor. How many times would he have succumbed to it already if it weren’t for him?

He turned and grabbed the door handle to pull it open. ”Let’s just go home.” He sighed as he sat back into the passenger’s seat.

Connor smiled as he returned to the driver’s seat. ”I knew you had it in you”, he said encouragingly. 

”Shut up”, Hank retorted as he crossed his hands on his chest and looked out the window. Connor's words wrapped themselves around him like a comforting hug and he was thankful for him once again. Connor had the ability to shun the darkness inside of him and shine a bright light of hope even into the darkest corners of his soul. He alone could turn a bad day into a good one and fill him with a bubbling sensation of joy just by being there. 

Connor parked the car in the driveway. It was already dark and snow had covered the suburbia with a white blanket. Christmas lights decorated every other house except Hank’s. Connor had suggested decorations, but Hank had not been interested. He fumbled in the dark with his keys and finally managed to get the door open. Sumo ran to greet them and Connor proceeded to put a leash him and take him for a walk. Routines were beginning to establish themselves in their new living arrangement.

”Would you like to join us?” Connor asked as they were leaving. ”Fresh air would do you good.”

”No”, Hank replied and the two left. As the door closed Hank could hear Connor talk to Sumo as he would to another person and the warmth within him grew a little larger. 

But the warmth of Connor wasn’t enough to fight off the darkness entirely. Hank made his way into the kitchen and opened one of the cupboards to pull out a small bottle of whiskey from an empty cereal box. It had been hidden there ever since Connor had gotten rid of all the alcohol in the house (out of his persuasion but at Hank’s request). Hank had hidden it for days like these, days that just needed that little edge taken off.

"Fucking New Year..." Hank mumbled as he took the bottle and looked at the brown liquid shift inside. What sweet oblivion it offered, an escape from the dreary existence of a recovering alcoholic. Everyone at the AA group was miserable, why would he want to spend time with them? All of them wanted a drink. Every single one of them. Just one drink. Just a little sip.

He flinched as he heard the keys in the lock once more, it meant that Connor was returning with Sumo. A part of him was relieved as he quickly hid the bottle back in the box and put it back in the cupboard. Was it a battle won? Would he have won had Connor come a few moments later? Hank sighed. What a terrible day this had been. He opened the fridge and pulled out a large can of pineapple soda. Next to it was a bag of thirium that he had bought for Connor. He took it and set it on the kitchen table, clearing the dishes just enough to make a space for him.

Connor re-entered with Sumo, caked with snow. Sumo proceeded to shake off the snow and briefly made it snow indoors as he did so. Connor laughed as he did the same. Hank watched them as he took a long sip of his soda and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Maybe next year would be a better year... maybe it wouldn't be easy, but at least he had someone he'd do it all for. 

”I got you one of these”, Hank said and tapped his finger on the bag of blue liquid. It was also his way of saying that he was sorry for talking to Connor in the manner that he had in the car. The words were difficult to say so he used actions instead. 

”That’s very kind of you”, Connor replied as he sat down and proceeded to ingest it like a kid would drink a juice box. He was looking all kinds of cute today and Hank couldn’t help feeling warmer whenever he was near. 

They fell into a comfortable silence. Outside the kitchen window snow whirled and twirled and piled up against the windowsill. The warm yellow light that the kitchen lamp cast above them flickered occasionally.

”It’s New Year's eve”, Connor said as he finished his thirium and set the bag back on the table. ”Would you like to celebrate it somehow?”

”No.”

"Really?"

"Yes."

”I see.” Connor replied but he wasn’t so easily defeated in his quest for a conversation. ”Do you have any wishes for the New Year? Or maybe resolutions?”

”No”, Hank said as he finished his soda, but he was lying. The soda had quenched his thirst at last and he was grateful that he had made the right choice. He was feeling better all over and decided to indulge in conversation since Connor seemed to want to talk. ”You?” 

Connor seemed a little surprised by the question. ”I… I haven’t thought about that at all.”

”You should”, Hank said. As much as he enjoyed Connor’s company it was clear that now that Connor was a free android he needed to have a life of his own. 

Connor only had one thing he really wanted and as long as Hank would allow him to stay with him, he would. Hank's house, his company, the life they currently shared, they were all the things he wanted. He didn't want great ideals of freedom like Markus or to experience the fulfillment of parenthood like Kara, all he wanted was Hank by his side and an ordinary life with him. That he vocalized. 

”You just think that because you were assigned to me.” Hank scoffed, but underneath the act of dismissal was the warmth that spread from his gut to his chest and into his limbs. Connor filled him with happiness but it also frightened him to feel such feelings again and since he had not experienced those in years he did his best to keep them under the lid. 

”No, this is different. That was work.” Connor explained while meeting his gaze with his own.

”How is it different?” Hank asked as he set the empty soda can on the table. He could no longer remember why he'd wanted to drink in the first place.

”I want to be here even when I'm off-duty.” Connor said resolutely. ” _Always_.”

”Sure you do.” Hank scoffed again.

”Yes I do. I don’t know why exactly but I feel very strongly about this.” Connor said, suddenly gravely serious. His brow was slightly furrowed, his gaze dark and determined, his fingers curled tightly into fists. His resolution was absolute. 

Hank’s heart skipped a beat. He had never seen this side of Connor before. Most of the time he was meeting Hank in the middle, moderating and mellowing out his extremes. Connor found compromises and negotiated where there was no path forward, it was unlike him to be so adamant about something yet here he was, hell-bent on the idea that they were meant to live together. Hank couldn’t help a smile. Connor had brought the joy that had simmered underneath his surface to a boil and it spilled over. He leaned forward and sunk his hand into Connor's perfect hair to ruffle it and ruffle he did.

”You silly android”, Hank laughed as Connor flinched at the sudden affection and pulled away to fix his hair. "You're always welcome here.”

Connor froze upon hearing those words, surprised that Hank wanted him to stay as much as he wanted to stay. A smile spread on his lips out of relief and happiness, but at the same time he found himself confused with Hank's sudden affection and the way his touch made him feel all electric inside. It suddenly struck him that it was Hank's touch that he wanted more than just living with him and sharing the same space.

”Why would you do that?” Connor asked as he gave up fixing his hair and left it deliciously out of place. 

Hank chuckled. ”You looked too serious even for you.”

Connor understood. This was a game, this was for fun. They were both too serious most of the time. He retaliated by jumping on his feet and ruffling Hank’s grey hair. It was long and it twisted around his fingers as if to hold onto him. 

”Hey, hey, hey!” Hank protested as he grabbed the suddenly playful Connor into his lap and restrained him against himself. ”You don’t get to do that!” He scolded, attempting to sound serious but joy was leaking from every syllable.

”Why not?” Connor asked as he let his full weight fall into Hank's lap. The closer to Hank he got the closer he wanted to be. Someone else might have been more discreet about it but Connor had never wanted anything for himself and once he had he found himself hell-bent on keeping it. He would stay there as long as Hank would allow him to stay while memorizing the feel of Hank's body against his in the most minute of details. It became clear to him; not only did he want to be close to Hank, he wanted Hank all to himself heart, mind and body. Nothing less would ever be enough.

”Because…” Hank started but fell silent as the words got stuck into his throat. He wanted to explain that as partners they should be professionals and as roommates they should respect each other's space. He wanted to tell Connor how ruffling his hair had been an impulse, just something to lighten up the mood because it frightened him when Connor was so resolute about being with him. He wanted to thank him because he had given an old man his life back but at the same time he had made him greedy; he wanted Connor for himself. He wanted to touch and hold Connor like he had once held his wife. It had been so long since he had held someone as close as Connor was. Those feelings that had laid dormant inside of him for so long were awakened by Connor's sudden proximity and he wanted to tear off his clothes, throw him on the kitchen table and fuck him until he'd cry for him to stop. At the same time he wanted to push him away in fear of being rejected and hurt once again, make it all a joke to protect his fragile heart from even more pain. 

Connor wasn’t budging. Instead he leaned closer, noses almost touched, lips could feel the electricity in the air. His body was charged with anticipation, feeling hot and heavy and at the same time tingling with the excitement of being so close to the one he loved. He breathed shallow as if to remain as still as possible not to break the fragile moment, offering his lips for Hank to kiss, wanting, hoping, yearning. He couldn't kiss Hank first, he was still imprisoned by his android programming that stipulated that a human had to be the one to initiate a physical relationship. 

"Because?" Connor breathed hotly, still as a statue. 

”Because you tempt me”, Hank said as he ran his fingers into Connor’s now unruly hair and pulled him into a kiss. Connor came eagerly, his fingers grabbed Hank’s colorful shirt in an attempt to get closer as he rubbed against him. He whined softly in his throat as Hank’s tongue found its way into his mouth and invited his tongue into a playful duel. They kissed for a long time, both unable to believe what was happening on this New Year’s eve. No past, no future, just the moment as it unraveled in front of them. 

Small gasps of air were taken in between kisses and even though they lasted only the fraction of a second it was too long to spend apart and Connor pulled Hank right back against his lips for more. His hips found a rhythm against Hank’s, something not programmed, something primal, something he was only just learning about his body. He had done his research online, but it paled in comparison with the real thing.

”Do everything to me”, Connor said breathlessly as Hank’s hands squeezed him and fondled him in areas no one had ever touched him before. His hands were rough but warm, big and gentle as they mapped his body with the kind of expertise only age could bring. Connor allowed them to guide his body’s movement against Hank to please him, to melt into his warmth.

”Are you sure?” Hank tore away from him, the words came out hoarse with desire.

”I’m sure”, Connor replied as he loosened his tie and let it fall on the floor. Underneath his shirt Hank could see the curve of his sternum and clavicula, such an innocent spot, but so very erotic on Connor. He tasted the skin that had been revealed and Connor shivered with the sensation.

Hank lifted him up with ease and carried him on his lap into the bedroom and lay him down on the sheets that hadn’t been changed in weeks, but Connor didn’t mind. Those parched yellow sheets were part of why he loved Hank and nothing could alter his feelings for him. All he cared about at the moment was that Hank was lowering his body on top of his and his scent swelled over him with minute hints of sweat and other bodily odors that made his head spin with desire. Hank’s beard felt brambly and ticklish against skin in contrast to his soft, gentle lips that showered him with kisses. All the new parts that he had had fitted to become a fully rounded person were still very much unused but they were letting him know about their existence by hardening and throbbing.

Connor grabbed at everything he could find in Hank’s body, tore at his shirt and pulled at his pants. Hank might not have been young any more but his body was still perfect in Connor's eyes. He loved every inch of it, all the little bits and parts that he could squeeze and caress. Eventually his fingers found Hank’s member through his pants and it was Hank's turn to suddenly shiver with delight.Connor, encouraged by this reaction, pursued more of those shivers and slid both his hands into Hank’s pants to find something throbbing, warm and hard. It filled both of his hands. He did what he had learned online and rubbed it as well as he could, squeezed it gently and Hank rewarded him with guttural moans that made all his new parts ignite with lust. 

”Not too fast”, Hank huffed as he tore away from Connor’s grabby hands and travelled down his neck on a trail of kisses down south. With each button unfastened Hank revealed more of Connor's pale white skin inch by inch, his rose-colored nipples that upon touch made his whole body flinch and bits and parts that made Hank want to spend all night just nibbling and licking and biting them. Connor’s build was not particularly muscular, but it was muscular enough to discern the movements of his muscles underneath his skin. Hank loved the way he could run his tongue across a muscle and it would contract out of sheer pleasure. He made his way past Connor's abdominal muscles and opened the zipper of his pants to reveal his underwear. Underneath he could discern his erection and gently laid his lips against it through the fabric. Connor tensed all over, pulled his knees up and squeezed his head between his thighs. Hank, only more excited by this very sensitive reaction, kept nibbling on his erection through the fabric of his pants until Connor soiled them with precum. 

”Is this what you wanted?”, Hank asked as he sat up and lifted Connor’s legs in the air. In one swift motion his pleated pants and underwear had flown across the room and landed on top of the door.

”Yes", Connor replied breathlessly. Hank ran his tongue between his toes, across his sole, over his arch. Never had Connor known that his feet could send such lightning through his body as it did when Hank licked and sucked on his toes.

”Good”, Hank said as he kissed Connor’s calves and travelled up his inner thighs that started to shake at the very touch of his lips. ”I’ll give you everything I got."

Connor threw his head back and grabbed the sheets as Hank finally touched him at his most sensitive area and ran his tongue up the shaft of his penis before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. Connor could not handle such pleasure, such warm wetness that encircled his dick, oh, it was so good, oh, it scrambled all his systems. A moan erupted from somewhere within as his entire body convulsed with a sudden explosion of pleasure as he ejaculated for the first time. A wave of pure light washed over him leaving him feeling numb and unreal. He crashed back into the bed panting, moaning, shivering with the aftermath of his first orgasm.

Hank had not expected Connor to be so fast but he had thoroughly enjoyed the show. He swallowed Connor’s warm load, whatever it was it sure reminded him of the real thing, and wiped his mouth. Connor lay in front of him with his chest undulating in rhythm with his panting, his beautiful pale skin glistening in the dim light that filtered from the hallway into the bedroom. Outside the bedroom window the dark mid-winter sky was littered with fireworks but neither of them noticed it. 

”How was that?” Hank asked as he watched Connor bathe in the warm afterglow of an orgasm. He kept caressing him coaxingly, reminding his body that what had just happened had not been a one of a kind experince but one of many to come. He was going to make love to him in a manner that every future lover Connor would compare to him and they would all be less than.

”Nothing is working as it should,” Connor said as he ran his fingers through his hair that was now not only messy but also wet with sweat. Strands of it had glued to his forehead.

”Is that a good thing?” Hank asked.

”Yes”, Connor replied with a spent smile.

”Good”, Hank replied as he turned Connor around to get access to his back. He reached to his night stand and found lube that had been sitting there for a very long time. He took it and lubed his fingers, then he squirted some of it on Connor’s ass. The more the better. Upon having lube on them those glutei just looked even more tempting.

”Are you ready for more?” Hank asked as he grabbed his cock and stroke himself while watching the ass he was about to enter.

Connor arched his back and looked at him over his shoulder. ”Always”, he said with a wink.

One hand on himself and one hand on Connor Hank worked on them both. His fingers dipped into Connor’s ass and Connor shivered with each new finger, but as his anis got used to them he began to push his ass against them in search for more pleasure. Hank was in awe at the lasciviousness of someone he had always perceived to be quite uptight and strictly professional.

Once Hank was satisfied with the amount of fingers he could insert inside Connor he pulled them out and brought the tip of his erect penis against Connor’s entrance. He gently pushed it in. The tip disappeared inside and Connor whimpered once more out of pleasure. Hank watched that ass swallow his dick all the way to the hilt and bit his lower lip to contain his excitement. It was warm and tight, even better than he had imagined. _For fuck’s sake, Connor, give me some mercy_ , he thought as he grabbed both ass cheeks and spread them apart to watch his erect cock enter and re-enter, thrust deeper and deeper into Connor. It almost felt like he was sucking him in the way he was tightening around his length with each thrust. It felt incredible. Connor, inside and out, was all he’d ever want.

Connor moved his ass in the rhythm that Hank’s hands guided him to move in, eager and willing to take every inch of his dick in both girth and length. He whimpered, cried out, panted as the dick hit his sweet spot time and time again. At times Hank would dick him down against the bed fast and hard and then suddenly slow down and tease him with long, slow thrusts. He’d change positions and take Connor from the front, then from the side, lift him up and throw him down. Connor’s inexperience and lack of stamina erupted in several orgasms each more powerful than the last. After each one Hank asked him if he was all right and Connor would say a word or two in adoration, kiss him, and Hank would keep going, fucking him in every position he could think of. He would turn him and twist him and bend him over, get him on all fours and slam into him like an animal. Connor allowed him to do everything, enjoyed being guided by his body and experienced euphoria in its purest form.

As the first light of day dawned upon the horizon Hank had finally had enough and as Connor bounced on his dick in his lap with sweat dripping from his hair and running down his temples down the pale curves of his neck and chest crying as he reached yet another orgasm, Hank gave in to his own orgasm and filled Connor with his seed. Both of them collapsed into the bed, panting and shivering with the waves of a shared orgasm. 

Hank sat up against the headboard and pulled Connor into his side. He was still breathing heavily but the most monumental waves of pleasure had diminished into a tingling sensation in his toes and fingertips. He felt light and airy. He hadn’t felt like that in years. Connor’s touch had shaken off all the negativity that had gradually stuck to his body throughout the years he’d waded in grief and sorrow. He had lost weight he hadn't known had been there. 

”You’re gorgeous, Connor.” Hank said reverently as he caressed Connor’s hair that was even more out of place than before. ”Why would you ever want a fat old man like me?” Hank continued, genuinely baffled.

”You’re perfect to me,” Connor replied and gave a small smile. In his mind Hank was the only one for him, he was completely and utterly captivated by him. 

Hank chuckled. ”You’ve got a weird taste.”

”My taste has nothing to do with it,” Connor replied matter-of-factly. ”You are kind and caring. You deserve to be loved. I’m privileged to be the one to love you.”

”Love? Whoa, Connor, slow down a little.” Hank hurried to say, he was a little taken aback by Connor’s sincerity and straightforwardness. At the same time he felt flattered which made him even more baffled; no one had offered him a compliment in a long time -or confessed their love to him- and it felt better than he’d expected.

”Alright,” Connor replied. He couldn’t pick up on the complex feelings Hank had felt upon his confession and simply assumed that it was the word _love_ that had somehow bothered him. ”I’m privileged to have sex with you.”

”That’s not any better,” Hank groaned.

Connor rubbed his chin thoughtfully. ”How about—” But the words were muffled by a kiss.

He closed his eyes as Hank's lips pressed against his and as he could feel their warmth spread into him he realized that not everything had to be put into words. Sometimes, especially with Hank, the loudest words were those left unsaid that floated somewhere in the air between them as they kissed and shared touches reserved only for each other. Hank's body spoke a language that had no words because words could not express the magnitude of his feelings. Only actions could do that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it! (˘з˘)/♥ If you'd like to see more, please leave a comment!


End file.
